Zed
by IolairesMinion
Summary: He came out of no where and, thanks to a harmless question from a certain ravenette, started to follow them around. That doesn't seem too bad, right; until you realize this boy... man, is going to tear apart the ignorant bliss that they were living in and show them the dark side of their world. Rated M for gore and maybe lemons.


**Okay, so this was my first upload and a whole new experience for me… and it quickly got deleted… yeah. However, late last night, when I woke up with a huge cramp in my left leg which I blame on my work in CRUSH (look at my story It's A Great Big World Out There's non-chapter update) and not on my lack of eating green, leafy vegetables *gag* a direction for this long forgotten story (that lacked any direction when I started it) hit me so I decided to start rewriting. This one was easy to do so I am able to get it out to you tonight. The other two chapters…**

**For those who like IAGBWOT (damn that's long) don't worry, I will be going between this Zed and IAGBWOT (like seriously, I think I'm going to have to shorten the name or something… I'm too lazy to write that many letters) in a probably completely random order and there are other story ideas that re starting to drive me wild like a NarutoxSAO crossover… I don't know what I'm going to do but no stories are going to be ended by me until they are actually complete.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and I have cried myself asleep due to that fact for many years.**

**Chapter 1: An Interesting Day**

It was a beautifully sunny day when he was first seen by any Kanto person. It was in Cerulean City. Not a head was left un-turned as he walked into the town: partly because of the unusually high speed he walked at, partly because of how he appeared to have been in a fight recently, partly because of the ralts that walked beside him, but mostly because of what he carried in his arms. He held a gardevoir.

A group of people with worry in their eyes started to follow the man. It was apparent that the gardevoir was in bad shape. It was taking shallow breaths, and its face was so swollen that many thought it was a human until they came close enough to notice the poor creature's emotion sensors.

After a while, the people of the procession started to become more aware of the man carrying the pokémon and of the pokémon walking with him. He himself had short brown hair, brown eyes, and a slight tan. He was quite muscular, but his arms were only slightly bigger than the average people of Cerulean City. He was taller than average as well, but again the difference was only slight. He looked to be about thirteen, just old enough to drive a car. He wore a tight fitting black t-shirt, a pair of canvass pants, holes appearing on the pants knees and various other seemingly random places, and old, tattered, and dirty looking shoes with stars on their sides. The bruises on his body were mostly to his arms and knuckles, evidence of him defending and attacking. Though the bruises did bring up questions in a few of the followers minds, they weren't really seen as unusual by anyone. The only ones who thought that there was anything going on with the boy were the most observant. These people, making up only a fraction of the group, could have sworn that the man was following the pokémon which was walking on the ground.

Soon the group was standing in front of the city's pokémon center. Only the three creatures that started the group entered. Almost automatically a woman with pink hair ran up to the young man with two round pokémon, whom the boy automatically recognized as chansey, carrying a stretcher and running alongside the woman. As the chansey took gardevoir out of his hands and placed her on the stretcher, the woman told him in the language of the planet, "Some of the people who witnessed your coming into the city called ahead. She is in bad shape so we are taking her into surgery immediately. I'm going to have to ask you to wait out here."

As the woman and chansey started walking towards a pair of doors to the operation room, he starred as if confused. Suddenly, as if realizing why he was really there, he started to walk after the woman with pink hair only to be stopped by the small ralts.

Five hours later, as the sun started to set; the pink-haired woman finally came out of the operation room with a large smile on her face. The scene she found in the waiting area took her by surprise: all of the people who had come with the strange talking man were now inside of the pokémon center. The only thing she could think to do to make sure everyone in the room knew what had happened was to yell one simple word, "SUCCESS!" That one word sent the whole room into a frenzy of hurrahs, high-fives, and tears of joy from everyone in the room. Everyone, that is, except for the man who originally brought the pokémon to the center.

Once again he wore a look of confusion.

The pink-haired woman came up to the boy and said, "That was quite a thing you did there."

Still, he seemed confused.

"My name is Nurse Joy."

The same look again.

"What's your name?"

She was starting to wonder if the boy couldn't hear, until the ralts pulled on the leg of his pants and he looked straight into the pokémon's eyes. Suddenly a look of understanding came over his face as he finally replied perfectly, without a lisp or accent of any sort, "My name is Zed."

"Well thank you Zed. You really are a good person. The gardevoir you brought in will be good as new when she wakes up. Just wondering, is she yours?"

"No, I… uh… found her in the forest being beaten savagely by a bunch of kids and their pokémon. I got in front of her and ended up having to fight their pokémon off with my hands. Naturally I almost instantly started getting beaten pretty well. Lucky for me this little ralts right here is extremely powerful. She picked all of them up with her confusion and threw them all high in the air and they just started running. Too bad they were wearing masks; otherwise I'd be able to identify them."

"It's all right, I'm sure they have learned their lesson. Oh, look who is up," Joy said, motioning to the double doors. There stood the gardevoir in perfect health, a large smile on her face. The ralts ran straight to her, jumping in her arms as the gardevoir hugged ralts tightly. Suddenly she noticed Zed, and bowed to him in thanks. Zed smiled in return.

Gardevoir and ralts walked outside, everyone else following behind with Zed and Joy in the front of the group. The two pokémon turned around and waved to everyone then suddenly were gone. Just as they disappeared, Zed realized something he forgot and that it was too late for him to do anything about it. As everyone started to depart, with Joy returning to her center, Zed just starred dumbly at the space where he last saw the two who changed his life forever.

**Meanwhile, in a place with no name**

A large man sat behind an equally large desk in an extremely large room, with shadows covering everything but what was directly in front of said figure. What exactly it was that was illuminated was a slightly smaller man, wearing a black under shirt, camouflage pants, black combat boots, and a pair of dog tags around his neck. He was as well shaking a large amount, _'almost as if he thinks he is about to die'_ mused the large figure.

After several seconds, the smaller man finally got enough courage to speak up, "S-sir… P-project Zed *gulp* has escaped. It seems he had help from a pair of pokémon *GULP*."

About three milliseconds after the last word left the man's lips; a large exploding sound could be heard as the man's head… became no more.

_'Hmm, it seems that he thought right'_ the figure thought as they laid a large hand-gun on the desk.

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review, I would really love it if you did. When I say that, however I don't want random flaming. If you don't like it and want to tell me… cool, but please tell me what about it you didn't like.**

**IAGBWOT (If you have a better name for it please tell me) won't be updated for a little while due to a small bit of writer's block… I'm sorry, I'm sorry; please don't hate me too much for it. Anyway until next time, PEACE OUT!**

**IolairesMinion**


End file.
